


Crawling Through the Fog

by RoberttheGayReporter



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erik is an insecure Teddy bear, F/M, Modern Era, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoberttheGayReporter/pseuds/RoberttheGayReporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What an appropiate way for him to go. Clouded by fog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Through the Fog

Clouded By Fog

Maybe one day, Erik will win her over.

888

It's dark and foggy on the night he leaves. It reminds him of all the mystery books he's read. He smirks to himself under the mask. What a fitting way for him to leave. Clouded by fog. A mysterious way for a mysterious creature to die. Shoving his hand in his pockets, he continues his journey onward.

Soon enough, he reaches Christine's house. Silently, he crawls up the side and into her balcony. He lightly taps on the window and the blonde looks up from her homework. She unplugs her headphones and walks over to the door. Christine slides the glass door open and welcomes him inside.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I'm leaving, Christine." the other teen replies. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back."

Christine gapes at him. "You're leaving? Leaving where?"

"I- I don't know." Erik confesses.

"But, Erik, you'll die out there! Stay. Stay with me if you must; just stay." she pleads.

The two teens remain silent. Christine's small hand reaches up to stroke Erik's mask. Pale, cold hands dart up to grab the girl' hand. Gently, he pulls her hand down.

"Don't." he commands.

Christine frowns. "I love you, Maestro. You once told me you would grant me any wish. This is my wish. Let me see your face. Let us have no secrets between us."

"Angel…" Erik sighs sadly. "I'm afraid you have asked me for the one wish I can never grant. You will never see what's behind the mask."

"Erik, if you are to leave I do not wish to remember a masked boy. I want to know what's behind the mask." Christine insists.

"Oh, Christine. If only it were so simple."

Erik sits on the edge of her bed and pushes aside her books. Underneath them lies a paper. It is not homework like the rest, but sheet music. He picks it up and studies it. He looks up at Christine with raised eyebrows.

"And this?"

"Nothing." Christine snatches it from his grasp and throws it in the trash. "It was supposed to be a duet between the two of us, but if you will not sing with me, no one will."

"How selfish of you, my angel. A voice so pure should be heard by everyone." Erik smiles sincerely.

Christine shakes her head. "I sing only for you, Erik."

Erik grabs her hand and lightly kisses it. "And for that, I am most grateful."

"Oh, Erik." Christine buries her face into his shoulder. "Don't leave me. Take me with you."

"What will your father think?" Erik gently tilts her head upward so she will look him in the eyes.

His eyes. The only thing about him that does not make him want to destroy every reflective surface in the world. The very eyes Christine fell in love with.

"I don't care! I want to go with you."

"No. You must stay and I must go."

"No," Christine sounds defeated and she refused to let go of Erik as he stands and heads for the balcony.

Erik unscrews himself from her grasp. "I must go, but I promise you that someday we will meet again."

With that, he leaves. Christine stares out into the dark night until she can no longer see his silhouette. Maybe one day, they will be together once more.


End file.
